


Кукловод

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action, Crossover, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школа Чарльза Ксавье снова открыта для всех мутантов. Но как только в ней появляется один, конкретный, на школу нападают неизвестные в масках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кукловод

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2015 на ФБ-2015.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо чудесной ratacate.  
> Коллаж к работе выполнен великолепной Bri An.
> 
> Текст писан на заявку: _Додайте кроссоверов! очень хочется с... Люди Х (за черик на заднем плане анон отдастся в вечное рабство)_ , таймлайн - три года спустя фокуса Магнето со стадионом: Никсон все еще президент и такой же мудак.

– Все изменилось, говоришь?! – кричит Эрик. – Теперь вот по-другому? Это твой новый мир?! – Со стола слетает металлическое пресс-папье. – А ты прав, – неожиданно спокойно говорит Леншерр. – Теперь все по-другому. Теперь нас натравливают друг на друга!  
– Эрик, успокойся, – просит Чарльз. – Мы еще ничего не знаем.  
– Не знаем? – снова взвивается Леншерр. – У тебя в подвале лежит телепат, который прорвался сюда вместе с группой захвата. Тебе мало?  
– Мало, – коротко отвечает Чарльз. – Для начала мы спросим, кто они и с какой целью напали на школу, а потом я буду делать выводы. Ты уже нагородил ошибок, хватит! – Кажется, теперь и он заводится.  
– Извините, что прерываю вашу беседу, – едко говорит Имс, отступая от стены, – но этот парень в подвале валяется без сознания, и я не нанимался к нему нянькой.  
– Прекрати так делать! – Чарльз действительно злится, раз бросается даже на него. – Хамелеон – это круто, но не в такие моменты.  
– Извини, – говорит Имс, не чувствуя за собой вины. – Что мне с ним делать? Три часа прошло, а он до сих пор не пришел в себя. Может, попробуешь один из своих фокусов?

Эрик, стоящий почти у самой двери, пытается тихо выйти, но Чарльз преграждает ему дорогу. Или, правильнее сказать, это делает его проекция, стоящая на своих двоих:  
– Не смей!  
– Вот! Например, такой фокус! – злорадно улыбается Имс. Появление _такого_ Ксавье всегда неожиданно.  
– Я сам его допрошу! – почти одновременно с ним говорит Эрик.  
– Знаю я твои методы, – ворчит Чарльз. – Дай мне его прощупать. Может, мне будет проще к нему пробиться, пока он без сознания. Во время нападения спецназа он едва не вырубил меня.  
– О, неужели есть кто-то сильнее тебя, мой друг? – язвит Эрик, но от двери отступает.  
– Я еще не до конца исследовал свои возможности… – начинает Чарльз.  
– И поэтому не торопишься с выводами, да-да, – договаривает за него Леншерр, закатывая глаза. – Иногда я забываю, какой ты зануда.  
– Эй! Я крутой зануда, который может надрать тебе задницу, не вставая с этого кресла, – говорит Чарльз, улыбаясь.  
– Как же я люблю эти ваши перепалки, – бормочет Имс. – Заменить сексом не пробовали? Говорят, помогает.

Эрик смотрит на него очень пристально.

– Кто сказал, что мы не пробовали? Но я вообще за разнообразие, – и выходит следом за Чарльзом.  
– Как будто я не знаю, – хмыкает Имс. Быть хамелеоном действительно круто. Особенно если любишь бродить по ночным коридорам. 

***

Попав в школу, Имс не сразу привыкает к ее порядкам и правилам, зато учится быстро ориентироваться в подземных лабиринтах. Сейчас они втроем идут по одному из серых безликих коридоров к лаборатории. Там на стальной кушетке лежит телепат, способный заткнуть за пояс Чарльза Ксавье. Одно это делает его особенным. По крайней мере, для Имса. 

Леншерр сжимает челюсти так сильно, что на скулах выступают желваки. В правой руке он держит шлем – предусмотрительный засранец, – а левую кладет Чарльзу на плечо. Ну да, эта их теплая дружба. И по ночам в закрытом кабинете они играют в шахматы. Как же.  
Створки дверей разъезжаются, и они проходят в стерильную комнату, полную приборов. Тишину нарушает тихий писк кардиомонитора. 

– Спит? – спрашивает Имс.  
– Без сознания, – отвечает ему Чарльз, объезжая кушетку и останавливаясь в изголовье. Он прикладывает руки к вискам парня и прикрывает глаза. Теперь нужно молчать: Ксавье концентрируется.  
– Эрик, прекрати так громко думать, ты фонишь, – тихо говорит он, а Леншерр только фыркает в ответ. – Черт! – говорит профессор спустя еще пять минут. – Я не могу к нему пробиться.  
– В смысле? – поднимает брови Имс.  
– У него стоят ментальные блоки. Очень сильные. Вряд ли он сам их ставил. Я с таким еще не сталкивался… – Чарльз откидывается на спинку кресла и запускает руки в волосы. – Так мы от него ничего не добьемся. Придется _говорить_. 

Леншерр довольно скалит зубы:  
– Вот сейчас разбудим и поговорим по душам.  
– Нет, Эрик. Я не позволю, – строго заявляет Чарльз.  
– Ты не можешь мне приказывать, – рыкает на него Эрик и надевает шлем.  
«Ага, в боевую стойку еще стань», – усмехается Имс.  
– И не собираюсь. Но ты попросил убежища, и я его тебе предоставил. Не нравятся мои правила – убирайся откуда пришел.

Леншерр пару раз сжимает и разжимает кулаки и снимает шлем.  
– Ладно. Пусть все будет по-твоему. Я сам выясню, кто на нас напал! – говорит он, чеканя слова, и быстрым шагом выходит из лаборатории.

– Чарльз, – окликает Имс. – Как думаешь, может, это все он подстроил?  
– Кто? – удивляется Ксавье.  
– Магнето. – Имс ловит на себе скептический взгляд профессора. – Он появляется тут, и не проходит и недели, как на школу нападают. Нападение бестолковое – ничего и никого не взяли, своего бросили. О, а может, нам вот этого подкидыша специально сюда доставили и свалили?  
– Имс, кажется, ты перечитал Конан Дойля, – улыбается Чарльз, но Имс замечает, как темнеют его глаза. – Не думай об этом. Лучше присматривай за нашим гостем. Сообщи мне, когда он придет в себя, – и направляется к выходу.  
– Эй! – окликает его Имс. – Я не сиделка!  
– Ты моя правая рука, – говорит Чарльз. – Будешь. Когда-нибудь, – добавляет он, видимо, в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Имса. – И я прошу тебя быть гостеприимным.  
– Ага, пожрать привези, – бурчит Имс. – Вдруг он тут до второго пришествия будет валяться.  
– Я пришлю кого-нибудь, – доносится до Имса, когда дверь почти закрывается.  
– Пришлет он, как же! – Имс подтягивает стул к кушетке и рассматривает своего подопечного. – Ну что, спящая красавица, остались мы вдвоем. Что расскажешь? – Парень около него лежит, не шевелясь, и размеренно дышит. – Какой ты замечательный рассказчик, заслушаешься просто.

***

Парень приходит в себя глубокой ночью. Имс, сидящий чуть поодаль у стены, сливается с ней. Вдруг незнакомец с перепугу врубит свой телекинез, и пиши пропало. 

Гость садится на кушетке, быстро осматривается, ощупывает себя и спрыгивает на пол. Озираясь, медленно подходит к двери и дергается в сторону, когда та открывается. Имс едва сдерживается, чтобы не заржать в голос – таким пугливым ему кажется этот телепат.  
Они идут по коридору вместе, Имс бесшумно ступает рядом с подкидышем. Судя по всему, парень решил сбежать. Что ж, Имс даже подскажет ему дорогу. И он отходит в нужный коридор, тихо шуршит оберткой от конфеты в кармане. Незадачливый беглец сразу же прижимается к стене, пытаясь слиться с ней. 

«Парень, это делается вот так!» – хочет сказать Имс, но закусывает губу и направляется в сторону лифта.  
Телепат отмирает и идет следом, обшаривая стены в поисках потайных дверей. Имс проводит рукой около сенсора под пальцами гостя, и за стеной появляется лифт. Парень тут же ныряет в него и нажимает верхнюю кнопку. 

На первом этаже ожидаемо никого нет, тишину нарушает только тиканье больших напольных часов. Гость осторожно осматривается и поворачивает налево – в сторону кухни и заднего входа. Разумно. Имс прикидывает, не пора ли позвать Чарльза, но что-то – не иначе как азарт – дергает его продолжить наблюдение. На кухне телепат останавливается около холодильника, будто взвешивает варианты, но переводит взгляд на дверь и движется к ней.

Имс материализуется около дверного косяка, неизвестный отскакивает, врезается в стол и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Не кричит. И на том спасибо. 

– Проголодался? – миролюбиво говорит Имс. Ему же велено быть гостеприимным.  
– Дай пройти! – хрипит гость.  
– Да пожалуйста. – Имс отходит от дверей, чувствуя, как начинают ломиться в его разум. – Только, если хочешь уйти, я бы рекомендовал другой ход. Показать?  
– Сейчас ты мне все покажешь, – говорит телепат, прочищая горло.  
– Только мозги мне промывать не надо. Это, знаешь ли, неприятно. – Имс достает из холодильника бутылку колы и, открыв ее, предлагает парню. – Так вот. В конце коридора есть глухая стена, за ней старый ход – выйдешь к реке, а дальше разберешься. Это же чертов замок, здесь полно всяких секретов в стенах.  
– И ты меня не остановишь? – удивленно спрашивает тот, игнорируя питье.  
– Зачем? – отвечает Имс с таким же удивлением. – Ты здесь гость. Можешь уйти, когда захочешь. Мне бы, конечно, хотелось, чтобы ты остался подольше. Я бы мог показать тебе тут все, угостить пирогом с чаем, обсудить новости политики. Ну, знаешь, соблюсти ритуал гостеприимства. Но раз ты уходишь, то двери там, – и кивает в сторону выхода.  
– А вы всех гостей вырубаете хуком слева? – Парень трет челюсть.  
– Это Эрик, он дикарь. Прости его. Мы пока еще работаем над его воспитанием, – усмехается Имс.  
– Ну, спасибо за… э-э-э… гостеприимство, но мне пора, – говорит телепат и медленно идет к задней двери на кухне. Недоверчивый какой. А ведь там действительно тайный ход.  
– Конечно-конечно, – кивает Имс, отпивая холодную колу, и прекращает сопротивляться проникновению в разум. Уроки Ксавье не прошли даром, но и парень силен – держать защиту слишком утомительно. Имсу удается выбросить телепата из головы, когда тот добирается до личных воспоминаний. – Э, нет, парень, мы так не договаривались. 

Имс опускает голову, опираясь руками на стол, и хватает ртом воздух. Как он и говорил, очень неприятное чувство. Он слышит, как хлопает дверь, и, подняв взгляд, понимает, что гость все-таки сбежал. 

– Чарльз мне голову оторвет, а Леншерр ею в футбол сыграет, – вздыхает он и открывает холодильник. Кажется, где-то здесь он видел пиво.  
– Никсон мудак, – говорят у него за спиной.  
– А? – резко оборачивается Имс. Оказывается, бесшумно подкрадываться умеет не только он.  
– Никсон, говорю, мудак, – повторяет вернувшийся телепат. – Ты о политике поговорить хотел.  
– А, так это не новость же, – улыбается Имс, и ставит чайник на плиту. Еще он обещал чай. – Кстати, я Имс. Хамелеон. Ну, ты уже понял, – и протягивает руку.  
– Артур, – коротко отвечает телепат и пожимает ее. 

***

– Он мог уйти! – возмущается Эрик. – Ты должен был охранять его, а не показывать дорогу к выходу! – и тычет пальцем Имсу в грудь.  
– Он не пленник, – вмешивается Чарльз. – Имс все правильно сделал. Только должен был меня предупредить, – и смотрит укоризненно.  
– Это было озарение, – разводит руками Имс. – Я вообще автоматически со стеной слился, – он почти оправдывается.  
– А в мозги к себе ты тоже его не собирался приглашать? – продолжает напирать Лершерр.  
– Это ты у нас тут шлемоголовый! – не выдерживает Имс. – Остальным приходится поработать головой, чтобы не впустить в нее кого-то вроде Чарльза! Я доверился интуиции!  
– Знаешь куда засунь свою интуицию? – шипит Эрик.  
– Туда же, куда и ты свои карнавальные костюмы с плащиками? – отвечает Имс и смеется. – Серьезно, чувак, кто твой стилист? Чарльз, скажи ему.  
Ксавье тихо всхлипывает, прикрывая рот ладонью. Леншерр грозно сдвигает брови, переводит взгляд с одного на другого и наконец взрывается громким смехом.  
– Где он? – спрашивает Чарльз, отсмеявшись.  
– В гостиной, – отвечает Имс. – Роберт обещал занять его на пару минут.  
– Приведи его, – кивает Ксавье и обращается к Леншерру: – У тебя еще осталась нормальная одежда? Или шлем с водолазкой не сочетается?

***

– Артур, это профессор Чарльз Ксавье. Профессор, это Артур, – Имс представляет их друг другу. – А с Эриком Леншерром вы уже знакомы.

Артур дергается на слове «профессор» и бросает на него настороженный взгляд, трет подбородок и искоса смотрит на Эрика. Тот широко и недобро улыбается.

– Здравствуй, Артур, – здоровается Ксавье. – У нас была не самая удачная первая встреча. Но сам понимаешь, обстоятельства.  
– Ага, – соглашается тот и садится в предложенное кресло. – Имс говорит, вы здесь главный.  
– Так и есть, – кивает Чарльз и мельком смотрит на Имса. Ну вот, будет еще одна воспитательная беседа. – Я хотел бы задать тебе несколько вопросов, Артур.  
– Я ничего не скажу, – тут же ощетинивается тот. – Можете пытать, вы ничего от меня не добьетесь!  
– Эрик! – вдруг прикрикивает Чарльз. – Прекрати его запугивать!  
– А я что? Я просто думаю, – ехидно улыбается Леншерр. – Он сам лезет в мои мысли.  
– Громко _думаешь_ , – говорит Ксавье. – Артур, никто не собирается тебя пытать или насильно здесь удерживать. Мне казалось, Имс объяснил, что это школа, а не тюрьма. Здесь каждый может уйти в любой момент.  
– И прийти тоже, – ворчит Имс, сверля взглядом Леншерра.  
– Объяснил, – отвечает Артур. – Но не он здесь все решает.  
– Зато я решаю, – твердо говорит Чарльз. – И даю тебе слово, что здесь ты в безопасности.  
– От кого? – вдруг спрашивает Артур.  
– От кого угодно, – уверенно отвечает Чарльз. – Здесь тебе никто не навредит. Обещаю. Ты мне веришь?  
– А его вы тоже будете держать на коротком поводке? – Артур кивает в сторону Леншерра, который в ответ скалится в улыбке.  
– Если потребуется. 

Эрик дергается, но тут же замирает в неудобной позе. Он пытается снять оцепенение и едва не валится, когда Чарльз его «отпускает». 

– Поговорим? – спрашивает Ксавье.

Артур отрицательно качает головой, молча глядя на красного от ярости Эрика.

– Хорошо. Тогда Имс покажет твою комнату. Ты ведь задержишься у нас на пару дней?  
– Да, – кивает Артур, вставая.  
– Конечно, задержится. Он еще не все здесь разнюхал, – вставляет свои пять пенсов Эрик и давится чаем. 

***

Имс ведет Артура вверх по лестнице на третий этаж. Там есть несколько свободных спален.

– Вот, можешь пока пожить здесь, – говорит он, открывая дверь одной из комнат по левую руку.  
– Мило, – констатирует Артур, осматривая обстановку: большую кровать, тумбочки, комод, стол, пару стульев, шкаф.  
– Душ в конце коридора, – указывает Имс на дверь чуть поодаль. – Располагайся.  
– Ага, и твоя комната совершенно случайно рядом? – Артур вздергивает бровь и складывает руки на груди.  
– А моя комната этажом ниже, если тебе интересно, – Имс зеркалит его жест, а потом и полностью становится Артуром. – А ты слишком недоверчив для мутанта, который может залезть в голову кому угодно.  
– Именно поэтому я никому не верю, – сухо отвечает Артур, рассматривая его. – Хорошая копия, – хвалит он.  
– Я знаю, – хмыкает Имс и становится собой. – Слушай, у меня занятия, я освобожусь через пару часов. Не заскучаешь?  
– Ты еще и учишься здесь? – удивляется Артур.  
– Ну, не все же такие всезнайки, как ты, – улыбается в ответ Имс. – Кому-то нужно и физику учить. 

Имс выходит из комнаты, спиной ощущая пристальный взгляд карих глаз. 

***

– Ты что творишь? – Крик Чарльза хорошо различим даже сквозь плотно закрытые двери кабинета. – Я пытаюсь наладить с ним контакт, а ты! Ты пугаешь его пытками!  
– Он вражеский лазутчик! – орет Леншерр в ответ.  
– Мы не на войне, Эрик! – огрызается Ксавье.  
– На войне! – кричит тот. – Мы – на войне и сражаемся за выживание нашего вида! Сегодня они прислали мальчишку и кучку солдат, а завтра придет армия! Ты со своим культурным обращением не выстоишь против их агрессии!  
– Пока тут один агрессор – ты! – бросает ему Чарльз. – Может быть, это все из-за тебя, или ты сам постарался! Не успел ты появиться, как на нас напали! – и на какое-то время все стихает.

Подслушивать – не самое лицеприятно занятие, но у Имса это выходит само собой. Вот как сейчас – он просто шел мимо за стаканом воды. Ну хорошо, он специально шел мимо, но пить ему хотелось на самом деле. Имс подбирается к двери еще ближе, пытаясь различить хоть какие-то звуки. 

– Значит, я уйду, – нарушает тишину Леншерр. – Если ты считаешь, что это все из-за меня, я уйду. Если хочешь.  
«Нифига себе! – думает Имс. – Профессор на самом деле приручил этого психа».  
– Не хочу, – говорит чуть погодя Чарльз. 

Вместо ответа Имс слышит шуршание одежды и скрип стола или стула.

– Ага, в шахматы они играют, – усмехается он и тихо отступает от двери.

***

Имс сидит на траве и жмурится на солнце. Артур стоит рядом и тоже смотрит вверх.

– А самолеты над вами летают? – спрашивает он.  
– И спутники тоже, – отвечает Имс. – Это не засекреченная база, у нас даже буклет рекламный есть. Кто-то предлагал снять и ролик, но Чарльз отказался. Думаю, он все еще не привык к своему креслу.  
– Ну, теперь у него есть повелитель металла, он может его вообще на руках носить, – ухмыляется Артура.

Имс тут же подбирается:

– Ты чувствуешь силу мутантов?  
– В смысле? – спрашивает осторожно Артур, видимо, понимая, что сболтнул лишнее.  
– Чарльз, например, может определить только мутанта, но не его особенность, – поясняет Имс.  
– О, я думал, это могут все мутанты. Ну, чувствовать своих… – Кажется, Имс впервые слышит в его голосе нотки неуверенности.  
– Далеко не все, – качает головой Имс. – Вот я ощущаю тебя как мутанта, но в чем твоя фишка не пойму, пока ты ее не покажешь. 

Артур садится рядом на траву и внимательно смотрит Имсу в глаза.

– Ты честный, – говорит он.  
– Угу, – бормочет Имс, не зная, как реагировать на его слова.  
– И слишком прямолинейный. У тебя могут быть проблемы из-за этого. Никому не нравится, когда вслух говорят то, что о них думают, – серьезно говорит Артур и добавляет: – Если только это не похвала.

Имс опускает глаза и замечает на левом запястье Артура черную каракулю.

– Что это? – Он хватает его за руку и быстро задирает рукав. – Странная татуировка, – говорит Имс, рассматривая полоски и цифры.  
– Это не татуировка, – резко отвечает Артур, отнимая руку и одергивая рукав.  
– Это клеймо, – говорит кто-то сверху. Они синхронно задирают головы. Леншерр. Артур подскакивает и отступает на шаг, а Эрик закатывает рукав черной водолазки, показывая цифры на предплечье. – Я получил свое в концлагере, а из какой клетки сбежал ты?  
– Магнето, отвали от него. – Имс загораживает Артура собой и зло смотрит на Леншерра.  
– Спокойно. – Эрик поднимает руки, выставляет их вперед в примирительном жесте и улыбается, прикрыв глаза. – Я для тебя слишком крепкий орешек, телепат. – Он задумчиво переводит взгляд с Имса на Артура и обратно. – Как интересно.  
– Иди куда шел, – огрызается Имс. Леншерр хмыкает и уходит вглубь парка. 

Имс оборачивается к Артуру и виновато заглядывает в глаза.

– Извини, это не мое дело. Не нужно было мне лезть. Твоя правда, моя прямолинейность до добра не доведет. – Он ерошит волосы. – Содовой?  
– Ничего, – отвечает Артур чуть запоздало. – Все нормально. Чем вы тут занимаетесь в свободное время? – переводит он тему.  
– Разным, – пожимает плечами Имс. – Кто-то читает, кто-то играет. Бассейн у нас есть, спортзал…  
– Подвал с лабораториями, – подсказывает Артур.  
– Ну, это тоже, – мимолетно ежится Имс. – Но там в основном преподаватели, ну и еще несколько человек. Из ближнего круга. Хочешь экскурсию?  
– Да я там уже был, – отмахивается Артур. – Что ты так смотришь? Я в первую же ночь тут все исследовал. Как раз когда ты подслушивал под дверями Ксавье, – насмешливо говорит он.  
– Я не подслушиваю, – обижается Имс. – Я просто не люблю секреты.  
– И закрытые двери, – усмехается Артур.  
– И закрытые двери, – подтверждает Имс, улыбаясь. – Пойдем, покажу одну!

Имс тянет его к тому самому ходу, который Артур отказался использовать для побега. Стучит по стене, находит пустоту и щелкает задвижкой, слегка прижимая деревянную панель плечом. Дверь открывается с тихим скрипом.

– У тебя случаем нет арахнофобии? – спрашивает он, углубляясь в сырой тоннель.  
– Чего? – переспрашивает Артур.  
– Пауков боишься?  
– А, нет, – отмахивается Артур и достает из кармана небольшой фонарик.  
– Запасливый, – бормочет Имс и вытаскивает зажигалку. – Пойдем. 

Они двигаются медленно. Тоннель зарос паутиной, кое-где обвалилось перекрытие – видимо, во время перестройки дома. Но он действительно выводит их в небольшой подлесок, за которым плещется вода.

– Видишь, я не обманывал, – довольно говорит Имс.  
– Но это могла быть ловушка, – резонно замечает Артур.  
– Нет, ты слишком недоверчивый, – качает головой Имс, аккуратно берет его за руку и отвечает на незаданный вопрос: – Спуск к воде очень крутой. Вдруг поскользнешься… – Артур продолжает скептически смотреть на него. – Или я поскользнусь, – добавляет Имс, и Артур сжимает его ладонь в своей.

У реки прохладнее. Артур обнимает себя руками и растирает плечи, пытаясь немного согреться. 

– Я бы прикинулся каким-нибудь пледом, но я хамелеон, а не притворщик, – грустно вздыхает Имс. – По крайней мере, пока.  
– Пока? – переспрашивает Артур и придвигается к Имсу ближе.  
– Чарльз говорит, что сила может расти, и пока не понятно, до каких пределов вырастет моя. Возможно, в будущем я смогу становиться кем и чем угодно без объекта рядом.  
– Но ты же скопировал меня? – удивляется Артур.  
– Ты стоял напротив. Я могу слиться с окружением, стать кем-то, кто в поле моего зрения и досягаемости, но на короткое время. Надеюсь, в будущем я смогу имитировать что угодно. Хоть плинтус! – Имс машет руками и случайно задевает смеющего Артура.  
– Зачем тебе имитировать плинтус? – спрашивает он.  
– На всякий случай, – веско заявляет Имс, поднимая палец вверх. – Замерз? – спрашивает он участливо и снова берет Артура за руку. – Замерз, – утвердительно кивает и расстегивает толстовку. – Вот, накинь.  
– У меня есть идея получше, – лукаво говорит Артур и прижимается к Имсу спиной, обнимая себя его руками и прикрывая из обоих полами кофты.  
– И что это? – ошарашенно спрашивает Имс.  
– Передача тепла от одного тела другому, – невозмутимо поясняет Артур. – И чему вас на физике учат!  
– Кажется, закону Ома, – бормочет Имс, утыкаясь носом в волосы на затылке Артура.

В школу они возвращаются затемно, спотыкаясь о коряги и корни деревьев. Имс хватает Артура за руку, когда тот едва не падает, и машинально проводит большим пальцем по запястью. Кожа из-за татуировки шероховатая, непривычная на ощупь.

– Спрашивай, – вздыхает Артур. – Я читаю твои мысли, ты хочешь спросить, – опережает он возражения Имса.  
– Это правда клеймо?  
– Правда, – Артур ежится, но руки не отдергивает. – Я тоже знаю одного профессора. И он не такой добрый, как твой Ксавье.  
– Леншерр прав? Тебя держали в клетке? – ужасается Имс и даже останавливается.  
– Не в клетке, но дверь в комнату закрывалась без моего согласия, – нехотя отвечает Артур. – Профессор Кобб… Он изучает мутантов, их способности. И помогает их развить. Только его методы… – он трет запястье с клеймом и замолкает.

Имс тоже молчит, его трясет от злости. О, сейчас он отлично понимает манию Магнето уничтожить всех этих псевдоученых и человечество заодно.

– Я не знал, что может быть по-другому, – тихо говорит Артур. – Ну, что можно вот так, как у вас. Просто жить. Как все.  
– Да ты ж еще ничего не видел, вот что мы тут на Хэллоуин устраиваем! – обманчиво весело говорит Имс, стараясь обуздать эмоции.  
– Покажешь? – спрашивает Артур.  
– Спрашиваешь! – уверенно заявляет Имс и тянет его в темноту тоннеля.

***

Имса будит громкий стук в дверь.

– Имс! Имс, просыпайся! – кричит Чарльз.  
– Что случилось? – Имс торопливо спрыгивает с кровати. – Пожар? Землетрясение? Снова напали?  
– Где Артур? – с порога спрашивает его Ксавье.  
– А я откуда знаю? У себя? – предполагает Имс.  
– Его нет. Он пропал. – Чарльз так и стоит в коридоре. – И Эрик тоже.  
– Ну, за Леншерром я, предположим, плакать не буду. Но Артура я вчера проводил до его комнаты и ушел к себе. – Ксавье обеспокоенно дергает себя за манжеты. – Что? Ты что-то знаешь?  
– Мы выяснили, кто напал на школу. Это некий профессор Кобб, – отрывисто говорит Чарльз. – Ходят слухи, что ему досталось государственное финансирование, когда проекты Траска свернули.  
– Он изучает мутантов, – глухо говорит Имс, вспоминая слова Артура.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – настораживается Ксавье.  
– Артур рассказал. Вчера. – Имс стоит посреди своей комнаты в одних пижамных штанах и чувствует себя неуютно под пристальным взглядом профессора. – Думаешь, Леншерр взял Артура и пошел к этому Коббу?  
– Не исключено.  
– Я его убью, Чарльз, – тихо обещает Имс.  
– В очередь, – отзывается тот. – Одевайся. Поедем познакомимся с «коллегой». 

Имс натягивает джинсы и футболку, впрыгивает в тяжелые ботинки и набрасывает куртку. Проходя по коридору их подземной базы, он притормаживает у дверей одной из лабораторий – на ней поврежден электронный замок. 

Ему с трудом удается переключить на ручное управление и открыть створки.

– Предатель! – На него с кулаками налетает окровавленный Артур. – Сволочь! – Он сильно бьет поддых, а когда Имс скручивается от боли, добавляет ему коленом в грудину. – Скотина! Стоило мне рассказать про Кобба, как ты тут же побежал и сдал меня!  
– Артур, – с трудом выдыхает Имс, – послушай…  
– Наслушался уже! Все эти сказочки про добро и хорошее отношение! «Никаких пыток, Артур», – передразнивает он слова Ксавье. – «Здесь ты в безопасности, Артур!» – Он бьет Имса по лицу кулаком, расквашивая губу в кровь.  
– Это не я, – шепчет Имс, пытаясь подняться. Он не отбивается, только защищается, как может, от града ударов. – Он сам узнал...  
– Так я тебе и поверил! – кричит Артур и вдруг отлетает к стене.  
– Он говорит правду, – перекрикивает его Чарльз. Он держит Артура у стены силой мысли, но на висках у него выступает испарина – тот сопротивляется.  
– Посмотри сам, – предлагает Имс, сплевывая кровь и поднимаясь. – Ты же читаешь мои мысли. 

Ксавье отпускает Артура, и тот пристально смотрит Имсу в глаза, дергает уголком губ, а потом как-то разом обмякает и сползает по стенке. И только теперь Имс замечает, что на нем нет футболки, а торс и руки покрыты мелкими шрамами и свежими следами побоев. Он точно убьет Леншерра, задушит собственными руками.

– Артур, – тихо зовет он, – Артур, Магнето пошел за Коббом. Мы думаем, он хочет его убить. Не знаю, как ты, а я не сильно расстроюсь, если мы не успеем его остановить. Все-таки человек, который изучает мутантов, чтобы обернуть их силу против подобных, не вызывает у меня сочувствия.  
– О чем ты? – Артур поднимает голову.  
– Ну, он же собирается истребить мутантов, – говорит Имс, и с каждым словом уверенность его тает. – Или нет?  
– С чего ты взял? Если он и хочет кого-то уничтожить, так только людей. Он собирает армию мутантов.  
– Хьюстон, у нас проблемы, – присвистывает Имс.  
– Ты рассказал об этом Эрику? – быстро спрашивает Чарльз. – Он знает?  
– Нет, – Артур отрицательно качает головой. – Ему не это было нужно. Он спрашивал, где именно находится исследовательская лаборатория. – Артур задумчиво трет клеймо. – Это координаты, – он протягивает руку Имсу, она дрожит. – Только Кобб мало что решает. Всем руководит… – Артур стучит зубами, его скручивают конвульсии, глаза закатываются. Имс ловит его и кладет на бок, просовывая в рот два пальца, чтобы он не подавился языком. Тот сжимает челюсти, и это чертовски больно.

– Артур! – зовет Имс. – Артур! Что с тобой?  
– Это блоки, – Поясняет Чарльз. – Ему нельзя об этом говорить.  
– Так сделай что-нибудь! – кричит на него Имс.  
– Я пытаюсь! – огрызается тот и прикладывает одну руку к виску Артура, а другую к своему. Постепенно Артур успокаивается и затихает у Имса в руках.  
– Он спит, не беспокойся, – устало говорит Ксавье. – Я вытащил только одно имя – Мол.  
– Кто это? – Имс поглаживает волосы Артура и разминает пальцы другой руки – чуть не откусил, засранец!  
– Жена Кобба. Несколько лет назад она попала в аварию. Я слышал, что она в коме. А до этого была довольно сильным телепатом.  
– Не может же она из постели руководить всем? – спрашивает Имс.  
– В наше время фраза «достать с того света» уже не так метафорична, – качает головой Чарльз. – Нужно вытаскивать Эрика. Если все так, как я думаю, то он угодит прямиком в ловушку.  
– Ловушку? – Имс берет Артура на руки, вносит в открытую лабораторию – и снова он очнется на металлическом столе! – прикрывает своей курткой его голый торс.  
– Это была не атака, а разведка, – поясняет Ксавье уже по дороге к самолету. – У Артура в голове заложена программа: собрать побольше информации и вернуться на базу.  
– Так он все-таки лазутчик? – Имс спотыкается.  
– Ненамеренно, – отзывается Чарльз. – Хэнк, помоги мне! – зовет он друга, который тут же подхватывает его на руки и вносит в самолет. – Это как гипноз, только глубже. Он сам не знал, что выполнял чьи-то приказы.  
– Кобба? – спрашивает Имс.  
– Или Мол, – пожимает плечами Ксавье. – Вводи координаты. – Он кивает на навигатор, и Имс кидается нажимать цифры на клавиатуре. – Сейчас и узнаем.

***

Имс не сразу замечает, что в самолете, кроме них, никого нет.

– Мы же не собираемся брать штурмом лабораторию с мутантами и спецназом втроем? – уточняет он на всякий случай.  
– Нет, конечно, – усмехается Ксавье. – Кавалерия уже в пути.

Имс вздергивает бровь, ожидая более подробного ответа.

– Я связался с парочкой друзей. Тебе понравится, – обещает Чарльз. 

Хэнку не сразу удается найти около базы Кобба подходящую площадку для посадки самолета, поэтому несколько минут они кружат над небольшим серым зданием.

– Чарльз? – Имс поднимается и протягивает руку профессору, чтобы пересадить его в кресло.  
– Я не пойду с вами, – отрицательно мотает тот головой. – Пробиться я смогу и отсюда, а внутри буду только обузой.  
– Чарльз, – зовет его Хэнк.  
– Моя сила проникает сквозь стены, а если я не смогу пробиться, то не важно, где я буду – рядом или за тысячу миль.  
– Уговорил, – бросает ему Имс и быстро спускается по трапу. – Где нас будет ждать это подкрепление? – спрашивает он у Хэнка.  
– Кажется, внутри, – отвечает тот, глядя на большую дыру, зияющую в стене здания.  
– Это Леншерр или наши? – уточняет Имс.  
– Эрик тоже наш, – отвечает у него в голове Чарльз.  
– Не делай так! – вскрикивает Имс.  
– Не буду, – говорит Чарльз, стоя рядом и посмеиваясь. – Что? Тебе не нравится моя проекция?  
– Ты, оказывается, совсем не такой высокий, – говорит Имс и направляется внутрь.  
– Кажется, Магнето сделал за нас всю грязную работу. – Из тени выступают несколько человек. Присмотревшись, Имс замечает, что они близнецы. Группа вдруг стягивается к одному мужчине, стоящему в центре. Вот это правильное воспроизведение себе подобных!  
Рядом с Имсом что-то проносится, и у входа в здание останавливается молодой парнишка с серыми волосами.

– Охраны нет, помчали! – машет он рукой и исчезает.  
– Круто, – выдыхает Имс и идет следом. 

Они пробираются вглубь здания, спускаются на несколько этажей вниз и там наконец добираются до Кобба. Точнее, до его основной лаборатории – большой, просторной комнаты с высокими потолками, множеством столов и пластиковой коробкой в самом центре. Там, внутри, на возвышении лежит Леншерр.

– Нет, как вам это нравится: мы пришли его спасать, а он дрыхнет! – говорит Хэнк.  
– Он всегда так, ничего нового, – отзывается сероволосый и вихрем проносится по лаборатории, скидывая со столов реактивы, бумаги и склянки.  
– Погнали, чего тормозим! – отзывается стоящий рядом мутант, мгновенно распадается на несколько человек и направляется к пластиковому кубу.  
– Как-то слишком просто. – Хэнк ведет носом и входит в комнату.

Имс едва успевает отскочить в сторону и слиться со стеной, когда дверь громко захлопывается.

– Вот и попались наши мышки в мышеловку, – говорит кто-то сбоку. Это Кобб, и голос его кажется Имсу механическим. – Да-да, милая, я знаю, что одна мышка от нас прячется, но мы найдем ее, – продолжает он.

Имс осматривается и видит, что копир и мальчик-ветер застряли в каком-то силовом поле, а Хэнк, даже превратившись в зверя, не может справиться с оковами.

– Мышка-мышка, выходи, у меня для тебя есть лакомый кусочек, – скрежещет профессор Кобб. – Артур, покажись.

Из-за стеллажа выходит Артур, кутаясь в куртку Имса. Он безошибочно находит замаскированного Имса и смотрит ему в глаза.

– Это проекция, – вдруг раздается голос Чарльза. Снова в голове. – Это все иллюзия!  
– Клуб анонимных телепатов, блин, – ругается Имс, пытаясь сбросить морок, выгоняя из своего сознания захватчика. Наконец ему это удается: картинка перед глазами плывет, как при настройке телевизора, и постепенно все исчезает – столы, реактивы, даже светильники на потолке, и только пластиковый куб остается на месте. В паре шагов от себя Имс видит Хэнк и остальных, они лежат на бетонном полу.

– Хэнк! – окликает его Имс. – Хэнк! – Но тот лежит без сознания.  
– Чарльз, – зовет он Ксавье, – что с ними?  
– Не знаю, я не могу к ним пробиться. Их кто-то держит. Я смог достучаться только до тебя. Ищи Кобба. 

Имс осматривается и видит небольшую дверь в одной из стен. Из-под нее пробивается свет. Он бросается туда и аккуратно нажимает на ручку, приоткрывая дверь. 

Комната похожа на больничную палату: стерильно-белые стены, мониторы, аппараты, искусственно поддерживающие жизнь, полутруп женщины на кушетке. И только на прикроватной тумбочке яркое пятно – свадебная фотография в рамке. 

– Я поймал их, – шелестит сиплый голос. – Я поймал их. Как ты и хотела. Скоро, совсем скоро. Мы соберем армию! Мы уничтожим их, и ты проснешься. Обязательно проснешься. – Профессор Кобб, ссутулившись, сидит у кровати жены. У него серое лицо и неопрятно висящие волосы.  
Имс задерживает дыхание, прикрывает глаза и представляет себя мышкой. Маленькой и юркой. Ему нужно пробраться в комнату, а щель слишком мала для чего-то большего. Получается не сразу, но затем мир вокруг резко увеличивается в размерах, а пол приближается со скоростью света.

– Ты вернешься, и все будет по-старому. Даже еще лучше, потому что мы будем вдвоем. Только мы с тобой. И наши братья.

«О черт, у Леншерра, оказывается, есть брат. К такому жизнь меня не готовила», – думает Имс, проскальзывая в палату. 

– Ты будешь снова ходить, говорить, смеяться, – шепчет Кобб, поглаживая волосы жены. – Мол. Моя Мол.  
– Твоя, – сипло шепчет Имс, вставая за спиной Кобба.  
– Мол? – тот дергается и оборачивается, смотрит на него неверяще.  
– Мол, – улыбается Имс, изо всех сил стараясь изображать радость от встречи с мужем. Новое для него чувство, ничего не скажешь. Тяжелее всего держать концентрацию и не вцепиться в глотку профессора прямо сейчас. – Ну что ты? Это же я, – шепчет он. Имс никогда не слышал голос этой Мол, приходится импровизировать.

Кобб переводит взгляд с него на женщину в постели, потом снова смотрит на него. Вдруг меняется в лице и пятится к тумбочке, взмахивает рукой и задевает рамку. Она падает, стекло разбивается и разлетается на куски. Имс вздрагивает и теряет концентрацию – всего на секунду, но этого достаточно: Кобб бросается на него, пытаясь схватить. Но Имс проворнее, он отскакивает в сторону, хватает стул, на котором сидел Кобб, и выставляет его ножками вперед, защищаясь. 

– Да, я знаю, что ты не хочешь смерти наших братьев, – хрипит Кобб. – Но он угроза. Угроза!

Кобб снова кидается на него, но Имс отталкивает ненормального прямо на аппарат искусственного жизнеобеспечения. Тот скрипит под весом профессора, отклоняется в сторону и падает. Кардиомонитор начинает истошно пищать, Мол задыхается.

– Нет! – кричит Кобб. – НЕТ! – вопит он и бросается к жене. Он пытается поднять аппарат, проверяет трубку, отшвыривает маску и делает ей искусственное дыхание. Мелкие зубцы на мониторе выравниваются, писк становится непрерывным. – НЕ-Е-ЕТ! – воет Кобб.

Имс, застывший у стены, не успевает среагировать, когда профессор поворачивается к нему и вцепляется руками в горло.

– ТЫ! – хрипит он. – ЭТО ВСЕ ТЫ!!!

Имс пытается отодрать от себя его руки, скребет ногтями и хочет дотянуться до лица Кобба, но сознание меркнет. Он почти падает, когда хватка ослабевает и ему удается вдохнуть. Имс откашливается и приходит в себя. Кобб лежит на полу, а во лбу у него тонкая, узкая рана, из которой сочится кровь.

– Всегда ношу с собой серебряный доллар, – говорит Леншерр от дверей.  
– Хороший фокус, – хвалит его Имс.  
– Чуваки, нам нужно сваливать отсюда, здесь все заминировано, – подает голос шустрый парнишка.  
– Заминировано – это еще не значит, что сейчас взорвется, – пожимает плечами Хэнк. – Нужно освободить его подопытных.  
– Уже, – снова подает голос сероволосый. – И все взорвется примерно через три минуты. Я случайно нажал красную кнопку.  
– Питер!!! – орут сразу трое.  
– Что? Мне было интересно! – пожимает тот плечами. – Сваливаем? Кого подкинуть на поверхность?

***

Кажется, окончательно Имс приходит в себя, только когда они добираются до школы. У него хватает сил доковылять до лаборатории, в которой он оставил Артура. Конечно, там его уже нет. Он встречает их в кабинете Чарльза, по-прежнему кутаясь в куртку Имса.

– Мол мертва? Мертва? – повторяет он, беспокойно мечась по комнате.  
– Мертва, – подтверждает Имс. У него сухо во рту и говорить получается с трудом.  
– Я почувствовал. Она меня отпустила, – шепчет Артур, подходя ближе и прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Имса.  
– Как она вообще могла держать, она же в коме была? – говорит Эрик, наливая себе виски и вальяжно раскидываясь в кресле.  
– Во сне, – отзывается Чарльз. – Я не сразу понял, а когда увидел глазами Имса, – спасибо тебе, кстати, – что вас вырубило, догадался. Она не может воздействовать на бодрствующих, потому что сама не в сознании. Ну, или не совсем в сознании.  
– Леншерр, – зовет Имс. – Я считал тебе законченным психом, – тот вздергивает бровь. – Беру свои слова обратно. В сравнении с Коббами ты просто прелесть. – Эрик и Чарльз синхронно улыбаются, кажется, Артур тоже. – Но стилиста все равно поменяй. Эти твои плащи…


End file.
